Rose noire et Edelweiss blanche
by mouahhhh
Summary: Rose est une cracmol ne voulant plus avoir de lien avec le monde magique. Mais quelqu'un va bouleverser sa vie et l'obliger à garder un contact avec la magie. Cela suffira t'il pour qu'elle change sa façon de voir le monde?
1. coquelicot

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je commence ma deuxième fanfiction mais je débute dans le genre romance alors...**

**Ce premier chapitre est un essais, je ne sais pas encore si je continuerais à écrire la suite.**

**je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes que j'ai surement du laisser passer! **

* * *

Mon réveil sonna à 7h00 pile. J'eus un mal fous à me lever et encore plus à me motiver.

L'un de mes frères ainés se mariait aujourd'hui et je n'avais aucune envie d'aller à son mariage. D'abord parce que ce genre de fête m'ennuyait profondément et ensuite parce que ces évènements grouillaient de sorciers en tout genre.

Je pris mon courage à deux main et me décidai à me préparer. La cérémonie commençait à 11h00 et le meilleur moyen de se faire remarquer était d'arriver en retard.

J'allais dans la salle de bain après avoir pris un rapide petit déjeuner.

Je détestais me regarder dans un miroir : il me semblait qu'il me renvoyait tous mes défauts à la figure.

D'abord, j'étais physiquement banale. Je possédais des cheveux bruns-roux qui m'arrivaient aux épaules et des yeux de la même couleur. Je n'étais ni grosse, ni mince. Ni grande, ni petite. Banale, quoi.

Mais quand je voyais mon image, ce n'était pas le physique que je voyais, c'était mon anormalité.

Je n'étais ni une sorcière, ni une moldue. Entre les deux pour certains, inférieure aux moldus pour d'autres.

Pour les sangs purs, même un « sang de bourbe » était préférable à un cracmol. Au moins ils avaient des pouvoirs.

Pour beaucoup, les cracmols n'auraient jamais dû naitre.

Même les plus purs des sorciers étaient dégoutés par nous.

Alors dans ce contexte, comment ne pas l'être nous-même ?

Je pris une douche avant de passer une demi-heure à essayer de mettre ma robe verte claire. Je pouvais à peine respirer tellement elle était serrée.

Je n'étais pas demoiselle d'honneur et pourtant on m'avait livré ce vêtement. Évidemment, il fallait que tout soit parfait, même la tenue d'une personne que personne ne remarquerait jamais.

Je n'allais pas passer des heures dans cette robe ! Je décidai de la laisser et d'en mettre une beaucoup plus ample à la place. Après tout, qui le verrait ?

Une fois prête, il ne me restait plus qu'à me rendre sur les lieux.

Pour un sorcier, c'était facile : un peu de poudre de cheminette, un portoloin et c'était fait ! Mais pour les autres, il existait des moyens beaucoup plus longs et compliqués.

J'aurais pu utiliser ces objets magiques, il suffisait de savoir comment faire mais j'évitais d'avoir des traces de magie dans mon appartement.

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs ne laissait de place qu'au strict minimum. Je l'avais acheté à mes 18 ans et même si mes finances s'étaient améliorées en 8 ans, je ne l'avais toujours pas quitté. Fainéantise ou attachement ? Un peu des deux, je crois.

Je pris donc ma vieille voiture. J'en avais maintenant pour deux heures de route!

C'est ainsi que j'arrivais avec vingt minutes d'avance. Je rentrai vite dans la salle, cherchant une place loin de ma famille et des sorciers que je connaissais.

Je n'avais jamais vu autant de monde pour un mariage. Ils avaient invité toute l'Angleterre ou quoi ? Je voyais le ministre de la magie, sa femme, de nombreuses familles de sorciers dont je ne me souvenais plus les noms et toutes sortes de créatures comme des fées, des nymphes et même un Kappa !

Un vrai zoo avec pour pièce de la collection : la cracmol.

Je décidai de m'installer au fond, à côté d'une grand-mère qui somnolait déjà.

Ma famille c'était bien évidemment installée devant.

De ma place, je pouvais voir ma mère, fière et comme toujours très élégante dans une robe rouge très seyante. On aurait difficilement cru qu'elle venait d'avoir 53 ans. Au contraire de mon père, installé à sa gauche qui ,lui ,faisait bien plus vieux que son âge. En fait il ressemblait plus à un clochard avec sa barbe et son costume éliminé qu'au créateur de bon nombre d'inventions essentielles dans le monde magique.

À gauche de mon père, se tenaient mes deux autres frères : Jimmy et Alexander. Toujours prêts à faire des bêtises comme des enfants même après avoir passé la trentaine. Grandiront-ils jamais ?

Et à côté d'eux se tenait une chaise vide. Pas pour moi mais pour ma sœur cadette : Camélia. Qui était en retard, comme toujours.

Et bien sûr il y avait tout le reste de ma famille qui occupait au moins cinq rangs.

De l'autre côté de la rangée centrale, se trouvait la famille de la mariée que je n'avais par ailleurs jamais vu. Mon frère m'avait contacté pour que je la rencontre mais je n'avais jamais répondu à ses invitations. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et derrière tous ce beau monde étaient assis les amis, connaissances, créatures…

Je regardai ma montre : plus que cinq minutes.

J'étais en train de me demander si je devais réveiller ma voisine quand une famille s'installa devant moi. Même avec les peu de connaissances que j'avais à propos des familles de sorciers, je ne pouvais ne pas savoir qui étaient ces gens-là : les Malefoy.

Jamais leur lien et leur participation à la guerre aux côté de Voldemort n'avaient pu être clairement prouvés. Mais tout le monde le savait et cela suffisait à ternir leur réputation déjà peu favorable. Malgré les 9 ans passés, des sorciers cherchaient encore un moyen de les mettre à Azkaban, en vain.

Mon frère les avaient ils invités ? Ça m'étonnait de lui mais en y pensant bien, il travaillait au ministère de la magie et là-bas tout n'était qu'influence et hypocrisie donc rien de surprenant en fait.

La musique annonçant l'arrivée de la mariée commença. Je n'avais même pas vu que William était près du prêtre, en train de regarder sa future femme.

Celle ci avança lentement. Elle était vraiment belle. Un jour, peut-être, moi aussi je porterais une robe comme la sienne et je marcherais vers mon futur mari.

Je me donnai une gifle. Quelle idiote ! Qui voudraient d'une Cracmol ? Un sorcier serait fou de vouloir de moi et un moldu remarquerait surement que je n'étais pas normale.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour ce rêve idiot dans ma tête, il fallait que je le fasse disparaitre à tout prix.

Je sentis le poids d'un regard sur moi et je vis alors que quelqu'un me regardait avec un sourire amusé : le fils Malefoy.

Malgré son sourire, son regard était glacial. M'avait-il vu me frapper ?

« William Hoover voulez-vous prendre Rachelle Greenvish pour épouse ? »

Cela me ramena sur terre. Il fallait au moins que j'écoute un minimum sinon je serais venue pour rien !

« Oui je le veux »

Rachelle dit ensuite la même phrase.

« Vous pouvez vous embrassez »

Ce qu'ils firent. Tous se levèrent pour crier. Ensuite les invités allèrent féliciter les nouveaux mariés.

Je détestais tous ce monde, j'irais les voir après. Ou pas. Je pourrais toujours leur envoyer une lettre. Par hiboux ? Je grimaçais :c'était pour cela que je ne voulais pas venir, il y avait trop de magie dans l'atmosphère et je commençais à me prendre pour l'une des leurs.

« On ne va pas présenter ses félicitations aux mariés ? Ce n'est pas très poli !»

Quelle voix glaciale ! Et elle venait d'un garçon tout aussi froid. Il fallait que je trouve une excuse et vite. Et puis pourquoi devais-je justifier auprès de cet homme ?

J'évitais pourtant son regard. Je n'avais jamais été très courageuse et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait arriver.

« Oh J'ai raté quelque chose ? » demanda la vieille dame à ma droite en se réveillant.

Tiens, elle me fournissait l'alibi parfait ! Il faudrait que je la remercie plus tard si je réussissais à m'en sortir.

« Oui, grand-mère, je vous attendais pour aller voir les mariés. On y va ? »

Encore un peu dans les vapes, elle ne répondit pas mais se leva avec mon aide.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard à Malefoy fils. Mais il ne nous regardait même pas.

Je ressentis une pointe de déception. Non mais quelle idiote ! Je remuai la tête pour effacer ce passage de mon esprit.

J'accompagnai la grand-mère jusqu'à la foule puis je la laissai. Ce n'était pas très gentil mais c'était préférable au fait de se faire repérer par ma famille.

Autant attendre dans un coin puis aller directement me mettre à table.

Dès que les invités commencèrent à partir, je les suivis. Ils se rendaient à pieds dans un château immense datant d'après l'inscription du x ème siècle.

Ma famille n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens!

Dès que je fus dans la salle, je cherchai mon carton. Si on m'avait mis avec mes parents, je partirais tout de suite. Cela avait été une de mes conditions pour venir: Être avec des inconnus du début à la fin. Sinon je ne venais pasdu tout ou je partais directement.

Je vis enfin mon nom et heureusement ils avaient mis celui actuel : Rose Fecher.

J'avais changé de nom dès que j'étais parti de la maison, pour ne plus avoir de liens avec eux. A l'époque et encore aujourd'hui, ils avaient du mal à s'y faire.

Je regardais par curiosité ceux qui étaient avec moi à table. Personne de ma connaissance et heureusement !

Petit à petit, les gens s'installèrent. On m'avait mis avec un couple de sorciers qui se disputaient déjà, avec une mère accompagnée de sa fille adolescente et avec un vieil homme. Parfait !

Les entrées arrivèrent et avec elle un message pour mon voisin, le vieux sorcier.

« C'est incroyable ! Des amis que je n'avais pas revu depuis l'enfance sont à une autre table ! Ils proposent de faire un échange si ça ne dérange personne ! Vous m'excuserez, j'ai du temps à rattraper ! »

Et il partit à une vitesse étonnante pour une personne de son âge. C'était amusant, parfois les personnes âgés. Elles avaient des réactions d'un autre temps.

« Bonjour, je vais donc passer le déjeuner avec vous ! »

Malefoy venait de s'assoir à la place de mon ancien voisin. Finalement, ça me dérange que vous soyez partit, monsieur ! Revenez !

* * *

**Ce chapitre vous a plu ? vous avez détester ? laissez-moi des reviews!**


	2. euphorbe

**l'euphorbe est une fleur assez commune .**

**je pars en vacances donc pas de nouveau chapitre avant un bout de temps!**

**j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira . **

**si vous avez des suggestions ou des questions à me poser, n'hésitez pas!**

**je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographes!**

* * *

Je le savais ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir ! Mon 6ème sens de cracmol surement. Mais je ne l'avais pas écouté et c'est pour cela que je me retrouvais à table avec cet homme.

Je n'avais personnellement rien contre lui mais il avait l'air d'aimer embêter les gens et moi je n'aimais pas du tout ça ! S'il continuait sur sa lancée comme tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

Les serveurs reprirent les entrées non identifiés avant même que je n'ai pu prendre un couvert. Mais il y avait d'autres choses qui retenaient mon attention.

Pour l'instant, le problème n'était pas trop important : Malefoy observait froidement la tablée sans faire de commentaire.

Le couple décida de mettre un peu d'ambiance et se mit à parler :

« Comme on va passer un bout de temps ensemble, on n'a qu'à se présenter ! Je m'appelle Manu et voici ma femme Leaticia et notre fille Elise. Nous sommes des amis de Rachelle »

Je me croyais retourner au primaire, quand on devait tous se présenter chacun son tour en annonçant nos gouts, notre âge, si nous avions de la famille…

La mère pris la parole tout en regardant langoureusement mon voisin comme si elle ne s'adressait qu'a lui : « bonjour, je m'appelle Beverly et je suis une connaissance du marié. Je suis une créatrice de robe de mode pour sorcier. Voici ma fille Cindy, elle a 16 ans et va commencer en septembre sa 6 ème année à Poudlard ! Je suis si fière d'elle ! Et vous jeune homme, on sait tous qui vous êtes ! Le célèbre Drago Malefoy ! »

Mais elle n'avait pas précisé la cause de sa célébrité ! Et en plus elle venait de lui faire sauter son tour ce qui équivalait à m'amener à l'abattoir d'autant plus vite !

Malgré qu'elle eut finit son spitch, elle continuait de faire un sourire banane comme sa fille, d'ailleurs. Les deux se ressemblaient énormément : même regard, même physique. Elles n'étaient pas mère et fille pour rien ! Une petite voix au fond de ma tête se demanda si le père en avait eu marre et était partit ou si simplement, il n'avait pu venir au mariage.

Voilà que tous me regardaient maintenant. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer et après ma présentation banale et ennuyeuse, plus personne ne s'intéresseraient à moi. Et tant mieux !

« Je m'appelle Rose et je suis moi aussi une connaissance du marié » dis-je rapidement.

Et voilà ! Ce n'était pas si dur, finalement !

« Et que faites-vous comme travail, Rose ? ». Malefoy était décidé à me pourrir la soirée!Qu'avais je donc fait pour mériter cela?

Je ne dis rien de mes pensées mais au contraire,je fis un bref sourire tout en leur révélant mon métier :

« Je suis écrivain :j'ai écrit quelques livres pour les enfants… »

Bon, ce n'était qu'une demi-vérité mais personne n'irait vérifier. Et en plus j'étais sous un pseudonyme.

En réalité, j'écrivais bien des livres mais ils étaient destinés aux Cracmols. Je leur prodiguais des conseils, leur donnais du réconfort et leurs apprenais à exploiter leurs qualités…

Ils connaissaient un vif succès et se vendaient comme des petits pains. Évidemment, personne ne le criait sous les toits mais j'étais sure que des sorciers aussi en avait acheté:il ne pouvait y avoir autant de cracmols. Nous étions censé être une anomalie rare.

L'ironie du sort était que j'étais incapable de suivre mes propres conseils !

« Vraiment ? Qu'avait vous écrits ? » Demanda Leaticia, surement parce qu'elle avait un enfant en bas âge

« J'utilise un pseudonyme pour être tranquille, alors… »

« J'ai connu un célèbre auteur de livres d'épouvante. Rien qu'avec quelques mots, il arrivait à faire hurler de peur le plus dur des durs. Je crois qu'il est mort d'une crise cardiaque. Le pauvre… Mais j'ai aussi connu une célèbre couturière qui … »

Je perdis le fil de ses paroles et me concentrai sur le plat que l'on venait de me servir. Encore une fois, je n'arrivais pas à deviner ce que cela pouvait bien être. Avec suspicion, je pris un minuscule morceau d'une sorte de mousse verdâtre et le goutai.

Je m'abstiendrais de manger de ce truc . De l'autre côté de l'assiette, il y avait encore une mousse mais rose cette fois-ci.

« je me demande qui a bien pu choisir le repas, pas toi ? »

Je relevai la tête. Malefoy me parlait sans tenir compte du fait que Beverly lui racontait encore sa vie. D'ailleurs, plus personne ne l'écoutait à part sa fille.

Malefoy continua sur sa lancée tout en me regardant :

-c'est vraiment infect ! Ils auraient pu faire un effort, on se croirait dans une cantine pour Moldus !

-ce n'est peut-être pas très bon mais les traiteurs ont fait des efforts et il ne serait pas très poli de le leur faire remarquer. Ils ont préférés l'esthétique au gout.

Pourquoi avais-je dis cela ? Lui répondre signifiait que je voulais continuer à discuter avec lui, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas ! Comment me rattraper ? En plus, il souriait comme s'il venait de gagner un jeu ou je ne sais quoi !

-Alors tu penses que la beauté est préférable aux qualités d'une personne ?

Il transformait mes propos ! Et en plus il avait l'air d'en être conscient. Et si c'était pour m'amener à parler ? Mais pourquoi ferait-il cela ?

Je ne savais rien de lui et en me tenait à l'écart des sorciers, je n'avais pas entendu de rumeurs à son propos ou peu mais il ne devait pas être du genre à s'intéresser à une pauvre fille indigne de lui.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'allais pas entrer dans son jeu !

A la place, je m'adressais à Beverly qui c'était enfin arrêter de parler :

« Madame, que pensez vous de ce que viens de dire Malefoy ? la beauté est-elle plus importante que l'âme ? »

« Ah mon avis, Oui. Rien ne remplacera la beauté ;sans elle on n'est rien qu'un morceau de chair fripé et comme dirais un acteur célèbre que j'ai connu, ce n'est pas pour me vanter, vous avez du remarquer que je ne me vante jamais, bon il a dit que…. »

Je regardais la réaction de Malefoy et fus heureuse de voir qu'il avait l'air mécontent. Et une victoire pour Rose !

Bientôt, les serveurs apportèrent les desserts. J'espérais que ce serait bon car je mourrais de faim !

Et je fus surprise : ce que contenait mon assiette ressemblait à quelque chose ! Bon on aurait dit un ver de terre de 15 cm de long mais…

Je pris mon courage et mit un morceau du ver dans ma bouche. ça avait un étrange gout de… terre en fait. C'étaient-ils trompé ? C'était un repas pour un gnome, pas pour des humains ! Et où étais le gâteau de mariage ?

Je regardais l'assiette des autres, mais tous semblaient avoir eu la même chose que moi. Je portais mon regard au loin pour voir la table familiale mais aucune trace du moindre gâteau !

Je croisai le regard de mon voisin qui souffla à mon attention :

« Tu ne peux pas dire que c'est beau, là ! Je pense que je vais aller me plaindre aux mariés ! »

« Non ! » chuchotais-je affolée à l'idée que le mariage puisse être gâché à cause de lui.

Il refit son sourire triomphal. Que manigançait 'il encore ?

Je ne le sus qu'après que mon frère se fut levé pour faire le discours habituel et qu'après que les amis les eurent encore félicités…

Les invités furent conviés à danser après que les mariés eurent fini la première danse .C'est à ce moment-là que Malefoy me dévoila son stratagème.

« Je ne dis rien au heureux couple et tu danse avec moi. Sinon... Il sera facile de faire une scène ! »

Un partout maintenant ! Je détestai danser mais je n'avais pas trop le choix.

Alors que Cindy et Beverly regardaient Malefoy avec des yeux de Merlan frit, attendant surement qu'il les invite, il me prit par la main et m'emmena sur la piste de danse apparue après que les tables eurent, elles, disparues.

Ce fut cinq minutes d'horreur : je ne savais pas danser et ne cessais de lui écraser les pieds. Il me le faisait remarquer à chaque fois et je perdais petit a petit le peu de confiance que j'avais en mes capacité de danseuse. Surtout que je sentais le regard de tous les gens présents. Je n'osais pas regarder autre choses que mes pieds, de peur de croiser le regard d'un membre de ma famille.

Tout d'un coup, alors que la musique n'était pas encore finie, je m'arrêtai : je venais de me rappeler ce que j'étais et avec qui je me trouvais.

Un sang pur touchait une cracmol. Bien sûr, il ne le savait pas mais mes parents et mes frères et sœurs le savait, eux ! Et ils devaient en vomir d'horreur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? On n'est plus capable de m'écraser les pieds ? Dois-je te rappeler que je peux facilement tout gâcher? » se moqua mon cavaler .

Incapable de répondre, je reculai de plusieurs pas avant de retourner et de m'enfuir. Tant pis pour le mariage.

Cette journée aurait pu se terminer ainsi mais la chance en voulu autrement : dehors je me cognai contre ma sœur qui fumait.

« Rose ! Que fais-tu ? Mais tu pleure ma parole ! Attends, on doit parler ! Ne part pas ! Rose ! »

Je ne voulais pas la voir, je ne voulais pas lui parler.

Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille et même ça personne n'était capable de le faire.


	3. Basilic

**bon voilà le troisième chapitre intitulé Basilic qui signifie haine en langage des fleurs.**

**j'aurais beaucoup de travail dans les mois a venir donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore publier des chapitres...**

* * *

Je détestais le métro.

Voilà une chose qui, j'en étais certaine, ne changerais jamais. Comment pourrais-je un jour apprécier cette proximité des corps et l'odeur de ceux-ci ? Comment pourrais-je un jour aimer la chaleur étouffante et le bruit insupportable que faisaient les trains qui glissait sur les rails ?

Mais comme tous les gens présents dans cet endroit, je n'avais pas le choix. Je pouvais certes choisir de prendre une voiture pour aller travailler mais je n'avais malheureusement ni permis de conduire ni voiture. Je pouvais prendre un vélo mais je ne serais pas arriver avant la fin de la journée.

Donc il ne me restait donc que cette solution épouvantable.

En plus ce satané métro c'était encore arrêté entre deux voies pour cause de « problème technique » ! Et moi je risquai de mourir écrabouiller contre la porte et en plus j'avais la nette impression que quelqu'un essayait de se rapprocher encore plus de moi, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Au secours !

Je m'écrasai encore plus, si c'est possible, afin d'échapper à cette personne mais il faut dire que ce n'était pas du tout facile !

Malgré tout, je préférais mille fois être ici que de me retrouver avec ma famille. Le mariage de mon frère m'avait laissée un gout amer dans la bouche et une bonne leçon : ce n'était pas mon monde.

Comme tant de chose, je préférais oublier cet évènement pour penser plutôt à un futur plus heureux.

Le train redémarra enfin au bout de 30 minutes. Personne ne sembla le remarquer ou alors ils considéraient ce fait comme normal. Quelque fois on voyait des ruraux qui s'agitaient des que le train avait un peu de retard ou s'arrêtait comme cela venait de se produire. Ils applaudissaient dès que le problème était résolue. Les citadins, eux, n'y faisaient même plus attention tellement c'était fréquent.

Le train s'arrêta à une station, la mienne ou pas ? Je me mettai sur la pointe des pieds afin de voir le panneau indiquant son nom mais peine perdue, les portes qui c'étaient ouvertes étant de l'autre côté de la foule… de toute façon il était trop tard, le train commençait déjà à repartir dans un sifflement aigu.

A la station suivante, je ne me lassai pas faire et bousculai la plupart des personnes présentes afin de pouvoir sortir un nez hors d'ici. Une femme me poussa brutalement et me fit tomber sur le quai! En me retournant pour voir l'auteur de ce crime, je vis que tous riaient de ma chute. Et bien sûr, personne ne m'aida à me relever. Ce que je fis rapidement pour pouvoir partir et pour ne plus entendre leurs ricanements d'hyènes.

Miraculeusement, j'étais sorti au bon moment. Il ne me restait plus qu'à rejoindre mon lieu de travail ce qui équivalait à encore une bonne demi-heure de transport.

La vitrine de la librairie moldue me faisait face. C'était ici que je passais quatre jours par semaine à ranger, à vendre et à passer des commandes. Les recettes de mes propres livres me rapportaient assez pour vivre confortablement mais je en voulais pas me reposer uniquement la dessus alors j'avais choisit de faire un autre travail sans aucun rapport avec la magie.

Cette allée piétonne était purement moldue et aucun sorcier ne serait venu dans celle-ci. Pour quoi faire ? Je pouvais donc m'y promener et y travailler en toute tranquillité.

Les autres commerçants de la rue étaient d'une gentillesse extrême à part le cordonnier qui passait plus de temps à râler qu'à réparer des chaussures. Il venait souvent chez les uns et les autres pour se plaindre de tout et n'importe quoi: le soleil, la pluie, les chaussures... Au fond il voulait seulement de la compagnie.

Je pouvais voir ma patronne à travers la vitre : elle parlait avec l'un de nos plus gros client qui me cachait à sa vue. Mlle. Helispot était une femme grande et charpentée, que l'on aurait plus imaginée dans un champ de pomme de terre que dans une librairie.

Elle avait eu une enfance difficile : ses parents, tous deux ouvriers de constructions, étaient morts écrasés par une poutre en béton. Elle n'avait pas de famille et donc avait atterrit dans un orphelinat miteux à l'âge de 7 ans. Aucune famille n'avait voulut d'elle à cause de son caractère insupportable. Dès qu'elle atteignit 18 ans, elle décida de devenir son propre patron mais tous ses essais se soldèrent par des échecs. D'abord vendeuse de légumes, esthéticienne à domicile puis patronne d'un bar elle finit par acquérir ,pour une somme misérable, la boulangerie d'un vieil homme.

Elle fit de cette boutique la plus importante librairie de la ville et eut même droit à un article dans le journal. Avant mon arrivée, elle eut de nombreux employé mais aucun ne dura très longtemps : elle était très exigeante. Je fus embauchée après qu'elle eut agrandit la librairie « Artémis » et étonnamment, j'étais encore là aujourd'hui.

Avec un sourire, je me décidais à pousser la porte quand j'entendis une voix trainante reconnaissable entre mille :

-Que fais une petite sorcière dans un endroit pareil ? Ce n'est pas vraiment un lieu recommandé par le _petit guide touristique des sorciers_…

Avec un cri d'horreur, je me retournai très doucement, comme si je cela pouvait lui laisser le temps de partir car il est connu que je c'est moi qui suis très effrayante. La porte de la boutique me rentrait dans le dos mais c'était le moindre de mes soucis.

Il était bien là, à quelques mètres de moi et affichant un odieux sourire méprisant.

Qu'avais je dis déjà ? Qu'aucun sorcier ne se risquerait à venir dans ce lieu ? En bien, il semblerait que je me sois trompée.

La meilleure défense était l'attaque. Je ne m'étais pas préparer psychologiquement à ça mais je pouvais toujours essayer au risque de perdre quelques plumes imaginaires.

-et vous ? Un Malefoy chercherait-il a augmenter sa culture moldue ? répondis-je avec force

Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais obtenir mais il me sembla que cela aggrava ma situation : il prit une expression encore plus terrifiante et cessa de sourire.

Il se rapprocha de moi pour me chuchoter avec haine :

-On arrête de jouer :je me suis renseigner sur toi ou plutôt sur une certaine Rose Fecher et étonnamment il n'y avait presque aucune donnée te concernant. Pourquoi une personne qui n'aurait rien a caché changerait 'elle de nom ? D'ailleurs pourquoi une sorcière vit-elle parmi les moldus au 6 rue des archers à Londres ?

La peur m'assaillit soudainement. Il avait fait des recherches sur moi dans un but précis mais lequel ? Avait-il découvert ma véritable identité ?

Un soupçon de courage restait encore en moi et c'est peut-être pour cela que je lui répondis :

-changer de nom n'est pas interdit par la loi, non ? Et puis j'ai le droit de me promener et d'habiter où je le souhaite afin de parfaire mes connaissances concernant les moldus.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Il me regardait avec froideur et haine tandis que moi je devais ressembler à une petite souris se prenant pour un rat mutant porteur de la peste noire.

Enfin il rompit le silence :

-quoi que tu caches, je le trouverais. Je ne te laisserais pas un seul instant de répit et tu me révéleras tout quand tu ne pourras plus me supporter. Je paris que tu ne tiendras pas une semaine ! Tu réclameras ma pitié et tu te mettras à genou devant moi !

Je fermai les poings pour contenir mes tremblements mais c'était peine perdue.

-Que t'ai donc fait ? Réussis-je à dire ou plutôt à chuchoter tout en m'étranglant.

Ses yeux lancèrent alors des éclairs et tout son corps se raidis de colère :

-qu'est ce que tu as fait? As-tu donc déjà oublié, petite idiote ? Au mariage de William, tu m'as laissé seul au milieu de la piste de danse ! Quel honte pour un Malefoy ! Sache, petit vermine qu'on n'abandonne jamais un Malefoy surtout quand celui-ci s'abaisse à danser avec une moins que rien. Tu n'imaginais comme même pas qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquences ?

-je… je m'excuse…je ne…

-tes excuses ne valent rien pour moi ! Je vais te pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que tu en meures !

C'est à ce moment-là que Mlle. Helispot sortit de la boutique avec son client

-que ce passe t-il ici ? Devant ma boutique en plus ? Rose, tu es toute blanche ! Cet homme t'embête il ? Il va tâter de mon poing si c'est le cas!

Je ne pouvais plus rien dire, piégée par les mots que Malefoy venait de prononcer.

-Ce n'est rien madame, juste une petite discussion entre ami, ne vous inquiétez pas, je dois m'en aller de toute façon…

Il disparut au coin de la rue mais ma frayeur ne diminua pas pour autant. Je ne pouvais pas partir ou disparaitre, il avait surement engagé des personnes pour me surveiller. Que pouvais-je faire pour me sortir de là ?

Je fus comme absente tout le reste de la journée. Mlle. Helispot ne me fit aucune remarque, comprenant peut-être que ce n'était pas le jour. Ses paroles me parvenaient comme étouffées, venant de très loin, d'un autre univers.

Les paroles de Drago Malefoy par contre tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit, encore et encore.

Ma patronne décida en fin de journée de me ramener en voiture, ne voulant pas me laisser prendre les transports en commun dans cet état. Je ne pensai même pas à refuser .

Dehors il faisait très beau pour une journée d'automne. Dans tout les films, quand une catastrophe arrivait à l'héros, le temps était orageux, pluvieux, en symbiose avec ses sentiments. Moi, il reflétait l'exact contraire.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arriver dans mon petit appartement que je trouvai la solution. Pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, je n'avais qu'a lui dire que j'étais une cracmol. Il le dirait dans toute la communauté magique mais quelle importance ? Ce serait juste un bon moyen de couper le pont qui me relier encore à eux, pour toujours.

* * *

**Merci à Clairire pour sa review ! La première que je reçois !**


	4. Gentiane

**le quatrième chapitre! Comme je l'ai déjà dis, je n'aurais peut-être plus le temps d'en écrire alors j'en profite! **

**Je vous laisse devinez la signification de cette fleur ? **

* * *

Quand on sonna à la porte de mon appartement, je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter et de me réfugier à toute vitesse dans mon placard à chaussure.

Il faut dire que cela faisait trois jours que j'étais dans cet état déplorable. Dès que quelque chose se produisait, le grille-pain qui sautait ou le miaulement d'un chat, j'y voyais un acte de Malefoy pour me tuer à petit feu.

Je m'étais résolue à accepter le fait que peut-être c'était ce que souhaitait mon ennemi : me faire peur sans pourtant ne rien faire jusqu'à ce que cette sonnerie retentisse et ne brise mon rêve.

Personne ne venait jamais jusqu'à mon appartement. Personne. Je n'avais aucun ami, ni moldus, ni sorciers et ne parlons pas des créatures magiques ou autres…

Etais-je une solitaire dans l'âme ? Disons plutôt que je ne voulais pas que les autres soient « contaminés » par moi et je me mettais à l'écart de ma propre volonté même si j'aurais voulu le contraire.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Si je faisais comme si je n'avais rien entendu, peut-être partiront ils tout simplement ?

Au bout d'un moment, le silence ce fit et juste quand je prenais conscience que mon voeu c'était réalisé, j'entendis un bruit de serrure puis une porte se refermer.

Non ! Ne me dites pas que…

« C'est étrange, il me semblait bien que mes détectives m'avaient dit qu'elle était dans son appartement… ce seraient ils trompés ? Ou alors la petite souris essaye d'échapper au chat ? »

Il me cherchait ! Je l'imaginais en train d'arpenter mon cocon et d'y laisser ses traces démoniaques. Jamais je ne pourrais plus m'y sentir comme avant. Mais j'avais d'autres chats à fouettés pour l'instant. Etant donné l'immense surface de mon domicile, il n'allait pas tarder à me découvrir au milieu des chaussures…

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et je le vis devant moi, à quelques centimètres. C'était trop rapide, je ne m'étais, encore une fois, pas préparer. Allez on rembobine et on recommence mais plus lentement cette fois ci. Mais la vie n'était pas un film, malheureusement.

Il avait l'air en colère comme toujpurs depuis que nous nous etions rencontrés, il fallait croire que j'en étais à l'origine!

« Trouvé ! » chuchota t-il?

Mais il ne semblait pas réjoui de sa découverte, loin de là.

Il faut dire, qu'il n'avait pas choisi le meilleur moment pour débarquer : je venais de me réveiller, n'étais pas coiffée, j'avais surement une marque d'oreiller sur la joue et en plus j'étais dans un pyjama informe d'une couleur indéterminée.

Déjà que d'habitude, j´étais loin d'être une beauté alors là !

J'essayai de garder le peu de dignité qu'il me restait et le poussai pour me rendre dans ma chambre ou pour m'échapper, j'hésitais encore mais il m'emprisonna le bras quand je passai à côté de lui.

Sa main me brulait la peau : s'il savait ce qu'il était en train de toucher, il irait hurler très loin de moi!

« Pas si vite ! Je ne t'ai pas dit de partir, nous avons des choses à régler ! »

-des choses ! Quelles choses ? Laisse-moi tranquille ! nous n'avons rien à nous dire ! Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

-vraiment ? Je ne suis pas de cet avis….

-tu dois arrêter de me faire ça ! Parce que je suis…

Mais je ne terminai pas la phrase. Les mots « une cracmol » restait coincé dans ma gorge. Si je lui disais, abandonnerait-il ? Ou s'en servirait-il contre moi ?

Et si pour une fois je me servais de ma malformation ? Si des sorciers me voyaient avec lui puis apprenaient que j'étais un monstre, Malefoy deviendrait la honte de sa famille ,non? Mais étais-je aussi vicieuse ?

-je …je ….j'ai renoncé à la magie !

Ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité… c'était plutôt la magie qui m'avait rejeté mais …

Il leva un sourcil et fit une moue méprisante :

-Et tu crois que je vais cesser de t'importuner parce que tu es assez idiote pour renier ta condition de sorcière ! Justement ça ne fais qu'augmenter mon désir de t'éradiquer. les vermines, on doit les faire disparaitre.

Il me libéra enfin et j'en profitai pour me précipiter vers la sortie. Mais deux molosses m'attendaient dans le couloir.

« Vous allez quelque part ? » gronda l'un des deux tout en s'avançant dangereusement vers moi, petite chose en pyjama et sans arme .

Il me restait donc la deuxième solution. En rentrant de nouveau chez moi, je vis Malefoy appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur avec un de ses nombreux sourires diaboliques.

Je claquai la porte de ma chambre et m'effondrai dans mon lit. Il ne m'avait encore rien vraiment fait à part me menacer et j'étais déjà exténuée alors qu'est-ce que ça serait quand il s'y mettrait vraiment ? Me torturerait-il?

Je décidai de passer le reste de ma journée dans ma chambre tout en espérant qu'il ne viendrait pas. A l'évidence, aucune serrure ne pouvait résister à une baguette magique….

Apres m'être habillée et vaguement coiffée avec mes doigts, n'ayant pas l'accès à ma salle de bain, je me mis à réfléchir à un moyen de m'échapper. Ces deux sbires attendaient dans le couloir ce qui voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la rue mais Malefoy pouvait très bien avoir engagé d'autres hommes que je n'avais pas repéré.

J'habitais au 10ème étage mais en passant d'un étage à un autre et en me tenant aux fenêtres…. Il fallait mieux oublier mon super plan qui me ferait finir à l'hôpital connaissant mes dons en escalade exceptionnels.

Tout d'un coup je sentis une délicieuse odeur de bacon grillé et de café. Malefoy avait-il fait à manger ? Surement juste pour lui mais s'il comptait me laisser mourir de faim tandis qu'il se gavait de mes aliments alors là il pouvait rêver !

Je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeai furieuse ( et effrayée) dans la cuisine. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je le vis attablé à ma petite table sans aucun plat devant lui, juste sa baguette magique à la main. Il avait crée une odeur de nourriture ! et mon hypothèse était confirmée par ses yeux moqueurs.

J'avais toujours eu du mal à cacher mes émotions mais j'essayai de me composer un visage blasé ou indiffèrent et allai dans la cuisinette pour ME préparer à manger.

Il resta silencieux pendant toute ma préparation, qui constituait à faire griller du bacon à la poêle, à toaster du pain ainsi qu'à faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé , en vrai anglaise que j'étais.

Je m'installai à table, tout en l'ignorant et pris mes couverts pour commencer mon copieux petit-déjeuner. J'espérais qu'il ne l'avait lui-même pas pris comme ça je pourrais le narguer mais je n'avais manifestement pas encore compris le mode de fonctionnement de Malefoy. Il me prit mon assiette avant que je n'ai pu entamer quoique se soit et me demanda les couverts que je tenais encore en main.

Il blaguait, n'est pas ? La situation n'allait pas s'inverser comme ça !C'est moi qui devait manger devant lui et non l'inverse!

Mais il pointa sa baguette vers moi :

-tes couverts !

-et sinon ? Tu…tu vas me tuer ?

Je repensais aux mangemorts qui n'auraient pas hésités une seule seconde, d'ailleurs avec l'un d'entre eux je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde à l'heure actuelle... mais Voldemort était mort et enterré et même s'il devait rester des sympathisants (Malefoy ?) ils ne pouvaient plus tuer comme avant, non ?

-je ferais bien pire… je te laisse imaginer … maintenant les couverts !

Il était tellement effrayant que je les lui donnai puis baissai les yeux pour ne pas voir mon plat se faire manger, les bruits étaient déjà suffisants !

-ça m'étonne que tu n'es pas contacté la police moldu ou les sorciers, je te croyais comme même plus intelligente que ça mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé.

-bien sûr que j'y ai réfléchis ! Mais ta famille doit avoir des contacts dans tous les domaines ! Même dans l'élevage de chèvres des alpes je suis sûre ! M'énervais-je mais tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur une tache de mon tapis. Il ne faisait que montrer mon incapacité à me sortir de cette situation impossible.

-c'est le cas mais ça m'aurait bien amusé que tu essayes comme même…je suis repasserais demain, j'ai quelque affaires à régler…. N'oublie pas que j'ai de nombreux sorciers armés qui te surveillent alors il ne sert à rien d'essayer de t'échapper.

Il se leva et ajouta :

-j'oubliais : travaille bien !

Cette simple phrase me fit craindre le pire et j'avais raison.

Quand après une heure de transport, j'arrivai à mon lieu de travail, je fus heureuse de constater que la boutique n'avait pas été réduite en fumée ou inondée mystérieusement.

J'entrai et me heurtai contre Mlle . Helispot qui venait d'apparaitre. Elle avait un air grave et triste que je ne lui connaissais pas et c'est alors que je compris ce que Malefoy avait voulu dire.

-Non ! J'ai été une bonne vendeuse, vous n'avez pas à faire ça !

-tu ne comprends pas, il ….

-s'il vous plait ! Ne me renvoyez pas ! que vous a-t-il dit ?Il ne faut surtout pas le croire!

-Rose… il a menacé de détruire ma boutique, de révéler mon passé et puis… il m'a proposé tellement d'argent, Rose ! Je suis désolée de te le dire mais tu ne vaux pas ça !

- votre passé? Mais vous n'avait rien à vous reprocher ! Je vous croyais la plus forte, le plus courageuse !

Mlle. Helispot me regarda avec pitié et l'air navré :

-je ne croyais pas que tu allais vraiment croire cette histoire. La vérité est que j'ai souvent était arrêté pour trafic de drogue et violence alors si mes clients l'apprenait ce serait la fin, tu comprends ? Je ne suis qu'une pauvre femme, Rose et non l'héroïne que tu imaginais ! Je n'aurais jamais de seconde chance .Maintenant, sors de ma boutique et ne reviens pas, s'il te plait.

Ma vie se désagrégeait petit à petit, tous ce que à quoi je croyais disparaissait ainsi que la vie que je m'étais créé. Quelle serait la prochaine étape ?

Je sortis du magasin dans lequel j'avais passé tellement de journées normales pour ne plus jamais revenir. Je ne pus le lâcher du regard que lorsque l'allée disparut de ma vue.

Combien de déceptions devrais-je encore subir avant de comprendre ? Je n'étais pas faite pour vivre mais j'avais tout fait pour le croire. J'aurais dû me suicider il y a 15 ans quand j'étais tombé sur le poison dans la chambre de maman. Maintenant, il était trop tard, j'avais perdu le courage de mon adolescence.

Je retournai à mon appartement, puisque je n'avais plus de travail. Qu'allais faire de mes journée maintenant ?

Arrivée devant ma porte, je remarquai trois cartons contre le mur. Un voisin qui voulait faire une brocante ou un vide-grenier?

Puis je vis que la serrure de la porte avait changé.

-Non! Non! Ce n'est pas possible!

Ce fut trop pour moi : je m'écroulai contre le mur, au milieu des cartons contenant toutes mes affaires et je me mis à pleurer.


End file.
